Puzzle Piece
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Continuation of the latest episode "Bend and Break" don't read if you haven't seen episode 11x05. Callie and Arizona are brought back to each other through a tragic event, and they realize that they can't give up on each other when they have been through so much. Calzona. New and happier ending!


_Hey everyone! So this is my first Calzona story, but I couldn't stop myself from bawling at the ending of tonights episode and was still bawling as I wrote this, but I __**refuse **__to accept that they are over. Its sad but I have my reasons. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I want you to feel free too," Callie's voice shook as she said the words. Arizona's face had long since lost its smile, but now she looked ready to break. Tears formed in both of their eyes as Callie stood and grabbed her coat, walking off and leaving the blonde on the couch, neither woman knowing that Sofia was standing right in the hallway listening to the entire conversation. She was only five, but she understood what was happening. She had been through it before.<p>

Tears flowed from her eyes, but she forced herself to remain silent until she saw her mom walk off into the other room. Then she lost it. She couldn't handle it anymore. Walking to her room, she slammed the door hard, not caring how loud it was, not caring if the theorist or her parents heard. The sound caused Callie to snap back to reality and she ran to her daughters room. Sofia locked her door and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Why did her mom not want to fix her marriage anymore?

Was it something she did? She heard pounding on her door and cries from her moms asking what was wrong, but she ignored them. She walked into the bathroom that connected with her room and stared at the razor on the sink for what felt like hours, but was in reality only a few minutes. "Sofia? Sofia open the door!" she heard Arizona call, but she again ignored her.

She unhooked the blade from the razor and stared at her wrist, before making a deep cut. She was shocked- she didn't feel any pain. She made another cut, and soon her wrist was flowing with blood. Her door was close to breaking, but as she walked slowly back into her room her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw was the door splinter and her parents rush inside before her world was nothing more than black.

* * *

><p>Callie stared at the body of her daughter, tears no longer able to escape her eyes. Arizona sat beside her, just as motionless as she was. They hadn't spoken since they had found her covered in blood on her floor. Neither woman blamed anyone but themselves. Callie felt like she had given up too easily.<p>

She never have up on anything. She and Arizona had made it through so much together, and while trying to fix them got tiring and hard, she realized why she had stuck with it for so long. Every time she left Arizona, even in the past thirty days when she thought she was free, a burden sat in her heart like a rock. She hated to admit it, but she had never felt more alone than when she didn't talk to her... Well... To Arizona.

She wasn't sure what she could call the blonde anymore. All she knew at that moment was her daughter, her five year old daughter, had killed herself before she ever got a chance to really live, all because she wasn't willing to continue working at something she couldn't live without. If only it wouldn't have taken loosing one of the most important people in her life to realize it, or to realize that Arizona was the other.

* * *

><p>Arizona forced her eyes to avoid Callie's. She hated herself in that moment, more than she ever hated anything or anyone else in the world. Why had she been so stupid? The only person she blamed was herself. She had cheated on Callie. She had blamed the only one who had been there for her through loosing her leg for the loss in the first place. She had left her in America and gone to Africa just so she could selfishly do what she wanted. She was responsible, at least in her mind.<p>

Staring at Sofia's body broke her, but she didn't have any strength left to cry, and even if she did, she had run out of tears. She watched as the surgeons covered the lifeless body, and she shook with so many emotions that she felt like a bomb had just exploded in her heart. A single tears fell from her eye, and although she didn't realize it, it landed on Callie's arm. The Latina woman froze, then met the blondes gaze, really looked at her, for the first time in nearly a year. She looked so innocent, so beautiful.

"Calliope... I'm so sorry..." she whispered. She looked back down and started to sob into her legs, not sure how she managed to force more tears out. "Arizona..." she whispered. The blonde looked up sadly, tears streaming from her eyes. "Look I know, you don't want to fix us anymore. I understand that, and I'm sorry that I'm not going to let go, but-" Callie cut her off by grabbing her and pulling their lips together in a kiss that was filled with more passion than either had ever felt.

Only when oxygen was a necessity did they pull apart. Neither spoke another word that night, and they went home around midnight to get some sleep. They faced away from each other, tears in both of their eyes and the kiss still tingling on their lips.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" the voice startled Callie, and she looked around the room. It was bright and she couldn't tell where she was, but then she saw her daughter. She looked more beautiful than she ever had. "Sofia?" she asked slowly, not quite believing her eyes. "Mama!" she grinned, hugging her mom tightly. Callie hugged her to her chest, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Sofia... Why did you... I mean... You..." she stuttered.<p>

Scars still covered the girls tan skin. "I couldn't take it. You and mommy belong together, and I couldn't deal with you being apart. I remembered a story you told me when people die they go to heaven with God, so I thought he could take me and then you and mommy would be able to be happy," she explained sadly. "Sofia... I'm so sorry... You're mommy and I do love each other..." Callie started but Sofia stopped her.

"You were going to leave, even when mommy was going to stay and try to fix you guys. When I play with my big puzzles, it takes a long time. Sometimes I get the piece right, but others no matter how hard I try they just don't fit where I want them too. But even if they don't work at that moment, I don't give up, I just find the right piece, and eventually I find a spot for everything. And when it's done, I can look at the picture and think of how even though it took awhile, and even though it was hard, the end result was worth how long it took and how frustrated I got. That's how I think you and mommy work. Even when you get mad at each other, you always came back to each other and when you do, you get to look at the big picture. You can't give up when things get hard, because if you gave up every time you got angry, nothing would ever be worth anything," Callie had tears in her eyes and was shocked by the sheer beauty of her daughters words. "So do you see? You need to keep trying to save what can still be saved," she explained.

"Sofia... Sometimes things just can't be fixed anymore," Callie started. "But you can still save your love, please don't give up for me. I have to go now. Please try. Please try..." Sofia's voice slowly faded away and Callie woke up with a start. Arizona sat up in bed a moment afterwards, the same shocked look on her face."I just had the weirdest dream... And Sofia was there..." she started.

"I just had that dream too..." Callie trailed off. They locked eyes and stared for a moment. "Callie, I-" Arizona started but the Latina cut her off. "You were right. I love you. Arizona Robbins, I've done things that if I thought about before I met you I'd kick myself just for thinking about it, but you make me who I am. You make me happy. I meant what I said when I told you don't want to fix us anymore- because I just want us to be fixed. I don't want to have to go through the pain it will put me through, and I don't want to deal with the shit we're going to have to deal with to fix us, but I am willing to do that, because you are my whole world, and you mean everything to me. It won't be today, it won't be tomorrow, it might not even be a year from now, but we ARE going to fix us, because I will NOT lose the only other person that in this goddamn world I actually care about enough to do something like force myself to live after being thrown through a windshield for," she finished.

Arizona stared blankly at her for a moment, then started laughing and crying at the same time. She hugged Callie, and for the first time in forever, the Latina felt right. She felt safe. She felt like herself. The first piece of the puzzle was finally complete, and the rest would take longer than she was hoping, but she knew that if they kept at it, eventually the final picture would be visible to both of them.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Callie woke with a jolt. Her body shook and she looked around in her room. Arizona slept soundly beside her, and a smile plastered the blondes face. That was unusual. It had been so long since she had slept with a smile. She heard a noise from down the hall and jumped up, ready to take an intruder, but instead opening the door to see the face of her daughter. Her five year old daughter, alive and well. "Sofia?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "Um, yeah," she answered. "You're... You are OK..." she stuttered. "Callie? Whats up?" she heard Arizona ask. She looked back and smiled, running to her wife's side and hugging her tightly. "Woah, babe are you alright?" she asked, hugging back despite her confusion. "I just... Yeah I just had a nightmare and... I just... It made me realize how much I love you," she whispered. "I love you too Callie," Arizona ginned. Sofia jumped up on her moms bed and snuggled up to them, and eventually the Latina woman fell back asleep, realizing how lucky she truly was and how easily she could lose it all if she didn't learn to appreciate it the right way.<p> 


End file.
